


Let Me Show You Hope

by vanitypride



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Komaegi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: After waking from a seemingly real nightmare, Naegi Makoto worries that his friend is still intent on hurting himself. Naegi is thus determined to try anything to stop Komaeda, going as far as to show him a side of hope different from anything he has experienced before.Inspired by The Lion's Den (takes place some time after Chapter 57: The Imitation Game).





	1. Let Me Show You Hope (Pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lion's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685368) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf). 



> Hi everyone, long time no see! Sorry I’ve been MIA for a few months >.<, but yo I’m back and I'm happy to deliver. :) Taking a stab at Komaegi this time, and I couldn’t be more excited!
> 
> As is listed above in the summary, this work was inspired by Arcawolf’s amazing story “The Lion’s Den.” Please show them some love by checking out their amazing work at this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685368/chapters/17506612
> 
> Lastly, this is only part 1 of the oneshot (can I even really call it that at this point? lol). Part 2 will be coming out early next month. Sorry to have to make you all wait until then, but I promise it will be worth it. ;)
> 
> That said, Danganronpa is not my original work. That credit goes to Spike Chunsoft. I do not profit from this piece, nor do I claim any copyright to the characters involved.
> 
> Now on with the story! :)

  
“No, don't… St-stop it…”

The words were a mere, whimpered mumble as they slipped past the sleeping brunet’s lips. Eyebrows furrowed together as his face scrunched up. It was like he was having an inner battle with himself, his body now partaking in the fray as he shifted position.

Little did he know that he wasn't entirely alone in his room, for at his bedside was another young man. This individual had pulled up a desk chair rather close to the bed. His knees pressed against the inviting comforter, able to feel the softness and warmth of it even past the fabric of his dark jeans. Forearms rested atop his thighs, fingers dangling while simultaneously resting atop the bed. He had leaned in a bit to further inspect the boy, almost as if he were studying him through a microscope. Grey eyes were locked onto their subject, following his every movement. Every time he uttered something, every time his lips trembled, every time a facial muscle twitched, silver hues observed it all.

Komaeda Nagito knew these signs well. What the brunet was experiencing was another nightmare. It had been some time since the night terrors stopped, so why had they come back so suddenly and with full force?

Once again, Komaeda was drawn out of his thoughts by the other boy's stirrings. He was mumbling something again, a little stronger and clearer this time.

“Please, stop. You don't have to do this.” A shake of his head followed the words, and it honestly wouldn’t have come as a surprise had the boy started crying. His tone alone paved way for that path. Yet, through it all, his sleep remained undisturbed.

Well, as undisturbed as it could be.

Sadly it wouldn't last long. The cries would only get louder from here on out, the slight movements convert to tossing and turning across the mattress.

 _I should probably wake him_ , Komaeda thought to himself. In reaffirmation of his choice, he gave a single nod of his head; however, as he started to stretch his arm in the boy’s direction, he stopped himself and let his arm drop down lightly to the bed. He decided on the spur of the moment to let his ward endure the bad dream a little longer instead. The more panic and fear the brunet underwent, the more comfort the silver-eyed boy would be able to provide.

And just as expected the volume of his Ultimate Hope’s protests increased, sobs clawing their way up his throat as he reached out a hand toward Komaeda. It was as if he felt another presence in the room, as if he knew that the white-haired boy was directly in front of him. “No, Komaeda-kun, don't!”

 _What? Komaeda-kun?_ Grey eyes widened at hearing the sound of their owner’s name. So this specific nightmare involved him somehow? What exactly did it entail? Was he hurting the boy? Physically, mentally, how?

All these questions ran through his mind, and yet the albino boy couldn't bring himself to move an inch. Couldn't bring himself to rest his hand on the other boy's shoulder and shake him awake. He was completely paralyzed, almost as if he were caught in a hypnotic trance.

A gasp soon escaped him, body jolting when he felt a hand firmly grasp his wrist. His eyes quickly darted from his now trapped forearm to the boy in front of him, noting how the desperation had grown on his face. The Ultimate Hope was shaking his head more vigorously, sobs emanating from his mouth, pain expressing itself with further scrunching of his visage. “Stop it, stop it, stop it!”

With each progressively louder timbre to the phrase, Komaeda could no longer take it. His teeth grit together as vibrations of the screams resounded in his ears. The night terror-stricken teen would only scratch his throat raw if this kept up, which it undoubtedly would. His body tensed at that mental image, at the thought of his ward hurting himself like that. Unintentionally of course, what with the boy currently out of sorts to even use his judgment. So in his stead was Komaeda, and rightfully so, for he knew exactly what he needed to do. He had to stop this. He had to stop his beloved Hope from experiencing such dreadful despair.

At first, Komaeda tried retrieving his hand from the viper-like grip, but the attempt soon grew futile as the boy had no means of letting go. What the boy lacked in height, he certainly did not lack in strength. With no other choice but to accept defeat, Komaeda heaved a sigh, allowing his other hand to rise up and awkwardly shake the brunet's very arm that claimed hold of him.

“Naegi-kun...” he tried calling softly, only to inwardly berate himself in the aftermath. Of course that wasn't going to work; Naegi Makoto was too far into the dream for a simple whisper to suddenly coax him out of it. Despite all this, Komaeda lowered his hand, resting it atop the boy’s nearly clenched one. His thumb gently stroked over Naegi’s knuckles in a silent strive to soothe away the nightmare. Komaeda mainly blamed his ineptitude on his respect for the younger student. He didn't want to startle him too much, neither did he dare to yell at him either.

After all, Naegi was an Ultimate. A _true_ Ultimate.

Not some lower-class, insignificant, piece of garbage like himself…

With a shake of his head, Komaeda rid himself of those inconsequential thoughts, reprioritizing his attention on his precious Hope. Silver eyes began to gleam with mirth, a small smile playing at his lips as another whimper and sob combination left the boy. There was no denying just how cute the brunet looked, despite what horribleness must be causing him to scream and jerk about in this fashion. But alas, he really should wake Naegi soon. No one else needed to freak out and come check on him when Komaeda was right here. Besides, he could not allow members of Despair to taint his darling Hope. He would not allow it!

All the joy Komaeda felt mere moments ago had suddenly relinquished. The smile dissolved into a firm line before completing its final transformation of canines bared. His eyes once brimming in delight now glowered in disdain. His shoulders tensed up, the nerves along his trapped arm heeding the message in a domino effect until his fingers curled to form a fist.

Naegi must have sensed this shift and panicked as he promptly commanded more force on Komaeda’s wrist, lifting it up from the mattress and pulling it toward him, leaving the albino’s other hand behind. “I said stop it! Stop hurting yourself!”

There was no time now. No time to hesitate, only time to act. Komaeda quickly regained possession of his wrist, finding it easier to yank away as he exerted more strength than before. It also proved effortless because his arm was no longer pinned against a surface. He soon hopped onto the bed, taking hold of his ward's shoulders and shaking him relentlessly. “Naegi-kun, Naegi-kun wake up!”

Luck undeniably on his side, Komaeda was able to draw the boy out of his hellish nightmare. The brunet’s body lurched in alarm, a gasp escaping him as he struggled to breathe normally, brown eyes opening up to gaze directly at the subject of his dream.

“K-Komaeda--”

“Shh, it's alright Naegi-kun,” he soothed as his fingers gently stroked through brown hair, sometimes feathering over the soft skin of the boy's face. “It was just a bad dream, that's all.”

“Y-you’re okay,” Naegi continued softly, lips forming into a tiny smile as his eyes shined on the brim of tears. “You're here, with me... Alive.”

Without warning, the young Hope wrapped his arms tightly around Komaeda’s waist, burying his face into the taller boy's chest as he broke out in small sobs. “You're, okay, you're really okay. No blood… No wounds,” he noted as he opened his eyes, looking past the teary haze to the stainless, pristine white shirt his friend wore.

The albino luckster, meanwhile, was unsure of how to react. He remained awkwardly frozen in place, arms somewhat wrapped around Naegi's aura but not enough to where they made physical contact with the boy's smaller build. Komaeda was just thankful that the boy had centered his attention on his shirt and not the expression on his face, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

But why the hesitation? Wasn't Naegi the most important person in the world to him? Hadn't he himself spoken those very words to his Hope? Hadn't he vowed to protect him and keep him safe? Surely this promise applied to nightmares as well. It had to.

Thus his mind made up, Komaeda gingerly enveloped the younger lucky student, chin resting rightfully atop the crown of brown hair. He made certain to bask in the glory of this moment, to relish in the comforting warmth of this embrace. It’s true, he’d held and touched the boy several times before, but it was never anything like this. This was… different.

“It's alright, Naegi-kun,” he whispered soothingly, a hand running up and down the boy's back. “It was just a bad dream, that's all.”

“I know,” came the prompt reply before the brunet pulled back a bit, lifting up his head so he could see Komaeda eye to eye. “But you hurting yourself isn't. When's the last time you self-inflicted?”

Komaeda’s hand came to a standstill midway up Naegi’s back. There was something different in those hazel eyes, in the tone of his voice. It almost seemed as if the brunet hadn't woken up scared and crying in the first place. And not only that, Komaeda felt he was being put on the spot. He knew that lying would only make Naegi more upset, but admitting the truth would also make the boy worried. So, which was the better option to go with?

Before Komaeda could settle on a response, Naegi was already speaking up again. “If you’re not going to answer, then show me. Let me see them.” Determination grew stark in his gaze, not daring to back down anytime soon.

In turn, the elder luckster narrowed his eyes in an attempt to condescend the other boy’s valiant efforts. “There’s nothing to show.” For a curt five words, they packed quite the punch.

“You’re lying,” Naegi immediately threw back, no qualms. His eyes too had narrowed at this point.

The albino boy was certainly not fazed by the brunet’s defiance, keeping his firm, unwavering gaze on the smaller student. His hands had worked their way up to Naegi’s biceps, fingers curling around them. “I already said there is nothing to see.”

“Why are you getting defensive then?” Naegi stood his ground, refusing to drop the subject or feel intimidated. He didn’t care if Komaeda got upset with him; after all, this regarded the luckster’s safety and well-being.

“Naegi-kun…” The timbre bordered on dangerous, beyond a warning, as porcelain fingers took on a vice-like grip of the brunet’s upper arms.

Even with the fabric of Naegi’s long-sleeved pajamas covering his limbs, it wasn’t enough to ward off the piercing pain that seeped through.

“No,” he managed to utter past his wincing, his one squinting eye opening back up to face the other boy. “What you’re doing is despairful. You claim to love hope, to love _me_ , so why put yourself through this?” He shook his head as if to emphasize his point, trailing off because he just wanted to be understood and not seem confrontational. “You shouldn’t have to...”

As the younger student’s tone softened, so did Komaeda’s grasp on the boy. He replied just as gently too, fingers rising up to rest on Naegi's shoulders. “It’s like I said, I do it to balance--”

“I don’t buy into that bullshit!” The younger luckster exclaimed a little louder than he expected, a smack clear and sharp echoing through the room as Naegi knocked away one of the pale hands before it could touch him anew.

A heavy silence followed, the only sounds present being their breathing and the air trickling from the vents. Grey eyes widened, showing their complete startlement at what had just transpired. There were no signs of resentment or hostility to be seen, and that in itself was a huge relief. _Hopefully_ , Naegi thought to himself, _it’ll stay this way_.

Still, he did feel bad about his actions. The firm line of his lips soon faded away, eyes softening just a touch. And so as to alleviate the older student's shock, Naegi continued with a gentler tone. “You hurting yourself isn’t going to shift any outcome. So please… Promise me you’ll stop. Don’t do it anymore.”

The young Hope's eyes locked with their silver counterparts to further drive his point home. In his friend’s gaze he noted concern and a tinge of guilt. He didn't quite understand why Komaeda was worried about him until he felt a drop-like wetness roll down his cheek.

“Naegi-kun…” The older luckster whispered as he leaned in, carefully lifting up his hand to cup Naegi's cheek. His thumb gently grazed along soft skin, leaving no evidence of the tear. “Naegi-kun,” he repeated. “I'm sor--”

“Shh,” the brunet was quick to hush him, placing a finger against his lips. Slowly, he shifted that same hand so it would cup Komaeda’s cheek. “Just say yes. And, and...” he hesitated, eyes darting and taking in every aspect of the porcelain face.

Komaeda lacked any form of expression, save for the slight furrow of his brows as he tried to comprehend what Naegi was getting at. Lips were pressed together in a thin line, indication that he had no plans of speaking up or protesting. His undivided attention was entirely set on the boy. Pewter eyes never once shied away, taking in all that the younger luckster had to express.

And then, Naegi spoke the most enthralling words Komaeda could have ever hoped to hear in his life.

“Let me show you hope.”

_Let me show you hope..._

_Let me show you hope..._

The phrase replayed in Komaeda’s head like a broken record, drowning out all sounds around him as if he were submerged in deep water. He could have sworn he was floating away from the boy who sat just in front of him. Unable to piece any form of coherent words together, the albino could only do so much as blink once. Followed by another blink.

Was his mind playing tricks on him right now? Did Naegi really just say all that, and had he really meant it? Or was this all a work of his imagination, twisting the boy’s words into something he wanted to hear?  
  
Naegi, meanwhile, felt like his body wasn't his own anymore. Some other being had taken possession of it, prompting him to close more distance between himself and Komaeda. Despite this foreign force beckoning him on, Naegi also wished to draw nearer of his own accord. And so he heeded the call, pulling himself closer to his fellow luckster and practically seating himself on said boy's lap.

It was enough to garner Komaeda’s attention and draw him out of his stupor. Silver hues immediately locked with hazel, hazel that had gotten so much closer to him than they had all night. Their faces were mere inches apart at this point. So much for snapping out of his daze, the albino luckster quickly lost himself in the younger student’s eyes. And now he was the one taking in Naegi’s facial features.

His lips were slightly parted, curious and gentle eyes staring back at him. His cheeks were tinted a light pink, most likely in response to their compromising position. But for the most part, Naegi looked calm, relaxed, peaceful.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, Komaeda watched as the boy brought up his free hand to cup his other cheek. He hadn’t remembered the brunet’s original touch, and it promptly sparked back to life alongside its newly conjoining caress. Through all this, both young men never strayed their gaze from the other. Even with time seeming to come to a halt and silence ever prevailing around them, there was no tension or awkwardness associated with this locked stare.

If anything, it felt right. It felt comfortable. The magnetic pull kept up its momentum, the two students surrendering to it and suddenly leaning in closer to each other. Naegi was the first to finally close his eyes as he fully gave into the moment, bringing the face within his hold to a point where their lips touched at long last.  
  
Komaeda, for his part, was far too shocked to even shut his eyes. In fact, they did the exact opposite and stared wide-eyed at the boy all up in his personal space. Endless questions began to swim through his head once again. Was this really happening? Was he really here in Naegi’s room, in Naegi’s bed? Or was he simply dreaming this instead? There was no way that Naegi would be kissing him. How could the Ultimate Hope stoop so low as to show any kind of affection to some worthless scum?  
  
And yet here they were, lips pressed together, proof that Naegi didn't care about statuses. The boy was just too kind for his own good. He really ought to be careful with that. If he was going to be so careless about his well-being, then that left Komaeda with no choice but to swoop in and protect Naegi at all costs. After all, the boy was a god to be worshipped and adored by lowly servants such as himself. The two were far from being equals...  
  
But damnit, there was no denying how good it felt to be like this with Naegi. It felt so very good. Komaeda wouldn't quite call this intimate just yet, but it was getting close, especially when he felt the younger student's tongue glide across his lower lip. The gesture drew a groan out of Komaeda that he could no longer suppress, lips parting and allowing Naegi to slip in.

And that’s not all it drew out. Komaeda had additionally acquired a hunger that needed to be sated. No longer hesitant or obstinate about the situation, the albino reciprocated the kiss at long last, his own tongue darting out to have a taste of his precious Hope.  
  
Both their tongues melded together so beautifully, so perfectly, as they engaged in a dance for dominance. Komaeda, who had at first been so helplessly shocked into stiffness, was finally letting go. He allowed his hands to roam freely over Naegi's back, pulling the young man closer to him if it was even possible. A set of pale fingers eventually toyed at the brunet's nape before grasping more of the soft brown hair and yanking on it. The action forced Naegi's head to lean back, a delicious and gaspy moan emerging from his throat at the rough treatment. Prompt to act, Komaeda began to dominate the kiss, his tongue exploring its surroundings with more fervor than it had before. He was quickly losing himself to the passion, and he knew this was bad. His subconscious was on high alert, signaling to him that he needed to remember his place. He was letting things get too far, too out of hand, and he had to put an end to it. **_Now_**.  
  
As if gravity were working against his true hidden desires, Komaeda was suddenly reeled back, leaving the two lucksters panting for air. Their faces had grown flush both from exhilaration and, to some extent, mild embarrassment. Akin to their previous moments of silence, the only audible resonations were their heavy breathing and the air conditioning. But the quiet didn’t last long as a certain someone decided to break it.  
  
“That was, amazing…” Naegi managed to admit past labored breaths. He figured the albino would have gathered that without him having to say anything, but he still felt it proper to verbally express it.  
  
Silver eyes rapidly locked unto the face of Hope after he spoke those words, and Komaeda inwardly cursed himself for his drastic act. Not just this moment in which they gazed into each other’s eyes, but overall with the kiss and letting it drag on longer than it should have.  
  
But oh did Naegi paint such a pretty and perfect sight with those reddened, quivering lips. The bashful yet expectant look in his eyes prompting, waiting for a response from the older luckster. And of course, the pink tint to his cheeks. It was undeniably clear that Naegi was shy about all that had transpired. Komaeda didn't exactly read the brunet's expression as that of regret for what they did nor that of closing himself off. Rather, the boy seemed to want more and was simply unsure of how to word it without seeming too direct.  
  
Truth be told, it wouldn’t take much convincing for Komaeda to pick things up where they left off. He’d gotten a taste of paradise, and it would be nigh impossible to let it slip away so soon. The thought of claiming Naegi and making him his was very tempting. Yet, he knew he had to control himself. He thanked his luck for being able to maintain composure through all of this. Had he been unable to do so, he could only imagine how far he would take things…

“You, liked it too, didn’t you?” It was the brunet who disrupted the silence once again, drawing Komaeda’s attention back onto himself.

Of course he liked it; there was no way Komaeda could possibly deny that fact, but he couldn’t outright admit it either. He had to remember his place. He overstepped his boundaries, and with every passing minute since their kiss ceased and reason returned to him, the more he became aware of it. Komaeda couldn’t let this go on any further, couldn’t lose anymore control than he already had. And so, he put on his best poker face, quelling his true feelings as he delivered his response. “We’re not doing this again, Naegi. This shouldn’t have happened to begin with.”

Watching the sparkling hope fade from those hazel eyes hurt Komaeda more than it should have. The boy once fueled with optimism was now left brittled with devastation as he backed off and away from Komaeda. His eyes bordered on the brink of tears as he gazed down at the space of wrinkled bed sheets between them. Seeing Naegi so downtrodden made Komaeda feel even worse. If anyone was to blame for this pain the boy was going through, it all fell on him.

“Oh,” the brunet luckster replied softly and brokenly, not feeling very lucky at all. His heart had since plummeted to the pit of his stomach. “I guess it was all a misunderstanding then.” He let loose a nervous laugh in an effort to try and lighten the mood, and prove that he was okay.

But Komaeda knew otherwise. Naegi was a bad liar, and the albino could see right through him. Damnit he felt like such an idiot! How could he dare to hurt his darling Hope like this? He brought out so much joy and hope from the boy, only to deprive him of both things in a short amount of time. How cruel and despairful could he possibly be to do that?

His heart ached all the more with every passing minute, and he knew he couldn’t leave things like this. He had to amend it all so he could see his precious ward smiling once again. Naegi was the ultimate face and definition of Hope after all; he shouldn’t be forced to bear this despair for much longer.

Actions spoke louder than words, and so Komaeda went in right for the kill. He closed the distance between them and took up Naegi’s face in his hands, tilting it upward so their eyes could meet. He held the boy’s gaze for mere seconds before he leaned in and claimed his lips again.

This time the kiss was more gentle and loving, unlike the battle for dominance at the end of their prior liplock. Komaeda poured his heart and soul into this one gesture, inaudibly expressing his apologies and admiration but with so much feeling to it. He just hoped that Naegi would be able to interpret it as such.

Lucky for him, that’s what seemed to happen. The younger boy was hesitant at first, and how could he not when moments prior Komaeda had pushed him away. But the story was different now. The pair was caught up in another liplock, the albino having initiated it this time. A groan escaped the white-haired teen upon feeling those soft, luscious lips move in tandem with his. It was as if Naegi were accepting his plea for forgiveness and pardoning him for all his transgressions. It was very reassuring to Komaeda as he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

But then, something unpredictable happened. It was as if his bad luck were coming out of left field with a thirst for vengeance, a wake up call that his good luck was about to wear thin. The eager hands that had suddenly gripped either side of his unzipped hoodie weren’t doing it to egg on the older student. Instead, they used the material as a springboard to push away from him.

It was made awfully clear in that moment that Naegi hadn’t forgiven him. The action in itself proved that the brunet was upset, disgusted even. And if that wasn’t enough to convince Komaeda, then the angry look in those hazel eyes certainly confirmed it.

Oh, how the tables have drastically turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in part 2 of “Let Me Show You Hope.”


	2. Let Me Show You Hope (Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Let me just start by frantically apologizing to each and every one of you for the much delayed posting of this chapter! >.<
> 
> First, I had my moments of slacking (mostly due to watching the DRV3 playthrough, so Dangan related, you can't hate me for that, can you? lol).
> 
> Then I feared I was getting sick, but then it turned out to be strong allergies.
> 
> Then I was on vacation, but hey, I did post two chapters of my Togami birthday series thing. And I threw down cash for internet while on my cruise so I could post those chapters. I did it for all of you, and Togami too. See how much I love you guys?
> 
> Anywho, without further delay, here is the second and final chapter of 'Let Me Show You Hope.' I hope it was well worth the wait, and I hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> And thank you again for your patience and understanding, I truly truly appreciate it! <3

  
Oh how the tables have turned indeed.

Perhaps Komaeda had misinterpreted Naegi's politeness for kindness. There was a rather thin line between the two after all. Komaeda could only conclude that he had been naive, naive to think that he meant anything to the Ultimate Hope. All the while the young boy had tolerated him, and now the time had come for him to unveil his true feelings.

Komaeda wasn't exactly afraid; if anything, he had been prepared for this for quite some time. It was predictable, really. To be expected. But he still couldn't help himself, allowing himself a small moment of weakness as he made his query...

“Naegi-kun?”

If the brunet could get any angrier than he already was, then he did precisely that. The speck of difference could be seen in his gaze, hazels glinting with even more spite. “Liar,” he snarled accusingly. “You're a liar!”

A wince coursed its way through Komaeda's body. This was the last thing he needed. Naegi's shouting would only alarm the others, wake them and get them involved in something that wasn't their business. He had to quiet down the boy, and if it had to be by force, then so be it.

For his first attempt though, Komaeda did his best to try and reason with him. He put up both hands in a defensive gesture to prove that he didn't plan to argue back. “Naegi-kun, please calm--”

“No! How could you do this, Komaeda-kun?” The younger luckster pressed, his determined gaze locked with startled silver. “Why do you keep doing this? You're **not** beneath anyone, you're **not** scum. You're as much deserving of love as anyone else.”

There was no denying that the words came as a shock to Komaeda. Sure, the boy had mentioned all of this several times before but not to this degree. It was as if Naegi had ultimately grown fed up with hearing Komaeda insult himself time and again.

Even with the boy's tone simmering down, the albino couldn't be too carefree. He couldn't be certain of whether Naegi would suddenly start yelling again or not. And so Komaeda chose to continue with his mission, keeping his befuddling emotions at bay. “Shh, Naegi-kun, you'll just wake everyone if you keep this up.”

With this new approach, Komaeda actually found himself nearly pleading with the brunet. His hands ached to reach for the younger boy and rest atop his shoulders; however, the older luckster refrained, not wishing to make matters worse. Last time he attempted to calm Naegi with physical touch, the young man had slapped away his hand and snapped at him.

Thankfully the brunet heeded the request this time around, keeping his voice level. “Then don't lie to me. Or yourself.” Naegi paused a moment, looking into grey eyes as if to seek an answer that way. His voice began to steadily rise in volume with each phrase that followed. “You said you didn't like it, but you did. I know you did, but you chose to lie instead. All I wanted was to show you hope.” At this, Naegi rested a hand over his heart, staring intently at Komaeda again, “but you chose to cower away.”

The locked stare had grown to be too much for the albino, and so he averted his gaze. Naegi couldn't pinpoint if it was due to shame or Komaeda's self-revulsion. He certainly hoped it wasn't the latter, but if it was, then he was going to set things straight. It wasn't going to be easy to convince him, but Naegi was going to give it his best. He was the Ultimate Hope after all; if he couldn't help the one person who guided him and taught him, then he would be a failure to Komaeda. He just couldn't bring himself to let down either of them. And so in conclusion he asked soft-spokenly, “I mean, isn't hope what you're working towards?”

 _Hope_.

There it was again.

The word that fueled him, that made him want to put despair in its place and run its filthy, ugly manifestation into the ground.

The word that perfectly defined Naegi. Or rather, it was Naegi who ideally gave the word its meaning.

_Naegi._

_His Naegi._

_His Hope._

The boy whom he'd molded into a better version of Hope than he'd ever been before. The boy whom he was willing to let trample over him to further expand on and thrive in glorious Hope.

Hope truly was a beautiful thing, as beautiful as the precious boy before him. Perhaps Naegi was right. He was being foolish to turn away from Hope. How could he dare turn his back on it? If Naegi wished to shine in his Hope, and had chosen him to test it out on first, then who was he to deny the Ultimate Hope? It would be beyond an honor to be Naegi's first recipient of Hope.

A smile soon formed on his lips, widening into a grin as Komaeda started giggling to himself. His shoulders began to tremble with every wheezy chortle that left him. The laugh grew wilder and louder, despite Komaeda's earlier efforts of keeping their conversation out of earshot from everyone. The nest of white hair soon bounced as he tossed his head back and laughed maniacally, a hand covering half of his face.

Soft brown eyes gazed upon the young man in deep concern. Naegi wasn’t at all expecting for his guardian to react in such a way. Reaching out a hand to try and shake him from this sudden hysteria, Naegi queried in alarm. “Komaeda-kun?”

A gasp soon escaped the brunet's lips, his body jumping out of startlement as a pale hand took purchase of his outstretched wrist. The grip was firm, strong, but not enough to break his bones. It was still unsettling however, making him feel trapped and vulnerable. He had actually grown frightened of Komaeda in a matter of seconds. And of all the things that unnerved Naegi the most, it was definitely the swirling effect he could see within the pewter eyes. The pewter eyes that looked back at him with the unmistakable markings... of despair.

“Ahh Naegi-kun, but of course,” the spellbound teen breathily replied. “Hope is what I live for. I live for you. I serve you however you need me to serve you.”

Naegi's mind screamed at him to get away, but no matter how hard he tried to break free of Komaeda's grasp, the other boy was just that much stronger. As if to further restrict the younger luckster from any chance of escape, Komaeda swiftly pulled Naegi onto his lap. His free arm quickly wrapped itself around the brunet's waist, holding the lithe frame close against his own.

“Do you want to know why?” Komaeda asked, lips planting a chaste kiss to the boy’s cheek before retreating. Another smile soon formed across his face, a sweet one in his opinion, but eerie-looking according to the other luckster.

A new form of fear burrowed its way into Naegi's heart. He needed to get away somehow, but how was he to do it? He was further ensnared now, forced to look into those awful, despairing orbs. The brunet felt his own eyes widen; he dreaded the possibility of falling into a hypnotic trance by gazing upon those consistently rhythmic swirls. He was so nervous and speechless that he just swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple protruding as he did so.

Done with waiting for a response, Komaeda cupped Naegi’s very cheek that he had smooched moments before. His thumb grazed over the soft skin as he delivered his answer. “Because I am merely a stepping stone for your greatness.”

No. No, not this again. Naegi had worked so hard to drive Komaeda away from this path, but alas it was to no avail. So much for taking a step forward towards hope, they had now retracted two steps in despair’s direction. The young Hope was not about to give up, his sights set on turning this back around. “No, Komaeda-kun,” he pleaded softly with a shake of his head. “Stop it...”

The plea went ignored as the disturbed teen continued with his flawed speech. “A stairway to help you reach a higher form of Hope.” His fingers combed their way through messy brown hair, eventually returning to the young, unblemished face.

Again Naegi tried to push away from his captor, even turning his face to the side in an attempt to get the hand off of him. “Stop it. That’s not true,” he exclaimed, tone growing just a tad louder and more desperate.

Once more, Komaeda disregarded him. He was just so immersed in his current state, his sole purpose being to admire and worship his Hope before he himself was to become a test subject. Fueling the younger luckster to even greater heights of hope would help bring about a successful mission for him. And for Komaeda himself as well. Getting to experience Naegi’s miraculous works first-hand was more than he could ever hope for. Tonight truly was his lucky night.

His eyes were entirely fixed upon the shorter boy, fingers now gripping Naegi’s chin to make those hazels stare back at him. “A pawn for you to use at will and then dispose of when the time co--”

*SLAP*

Naegi had had enough. If words weren’t getting through to the despair-ridden boy, then there had to be another way to reach him. Even though he had been trapped in the other teen’s hold, his one arm was still free to move between them. He pulled it away best he could without drawing attention to himself before he delivered the final blow to Komaeda’s face. The sound made Naegi wince at first, but deep down he knew it was the only option he had left.

To make up for his misdeed, the brunet gently grasped the albino’s chin and guided his face so their eyes could meet again. Naegi was relieved to find silver orbs restored to their normal form.

“Listen to me,” he spoke just as tenderly as his thumb stroked at the abused cheek. “You are **none** of those things. You're my **friend** , Komaeda-kun, someone I care deeply for. Not a stepping stone or a pawn.”

Komaeda was left stunned, floored by the genuine kindness he could feel radiating from the boy. He had meant every word, the albino could tell. While others tried to keep their distance from him, Naegi was the only one who tried to get close to him. Even through all they'd been together, through everything he'd put Naegi through, the younger luckster forgave him and still saw him as a…

“Friend?” The word escaped him before he could keep it from slipping out.

Naegi gave a small nod, not once shying away from the other’s gaze. “Yes.”

“You care…” Komaeda continued astounded, as if in a trance. “Even after I’ve punished you, and frightened you…”

Oh no, not again. And not so soon. Naegi swore he could sense _it_ , another bout of despair about to take hold of his friend. Before that could happen, the young Hope reached up his free hand to cup the other side of the porcelain face. “No, don’t give into despair, Komaeda-kun.” Upon uttering those words, Naegi pressed closer to the older boy until their foreheads touched. His tawny eyes locked firmly with their pewter partners. “Hope. I can grant you hope. We can pick up where we left off.”

Komaeda gazed right back, speechless. There was really nothing for him to contribute to the conversation. A response would be better demonstrated through actions anyway. So without further delay, Komaeda pulled Naegi flush against him and kissed him deeply. A groan quickly escaped him as the brunet surrendered rather easily. In their longing to feel more, curious pale hands began to roam the lithe body. Eventually they snuck underneath the hem of Naegi’s pajama top, cold fingers gliding up the heat of the younger boy’s back.

A shiver coursed down Naegi’s spine at the contact, eliciting a gaspy moan out of him. The sudden chill of those fingertips on his skin was startling as it was exhilarating. His hips rolled against their counterparts, the hint of an erection rubbing against that of his partner's.

The older luckster tightened his hold on the younger's hips, his thrusts returning tenfold as he allowed himself to give into the moment. He groaned at the friction, wanting to set himself and Naegi free so they could relish more fully in the passionate intensity. For starters, ravenous lips traveled along a jugular vein while nimble digits unbuttoned the boy's pajama top. As soon as the fabric became easier to pull apart, eager hands deftly brushed it off of both shoulders. Kisses now trailed down a clavicle as curious fingers explored newly uncovered territory.

A gasp escaped Naegi as his nipples got pinched one after the other, the actions forcing his head back and his spine to arch. His mind was so overwrought by the ecstasy that he could only bring himself to grip at Komaeda's biceps as said boy continued to grant pleasures upon him. “Mmm…” he mewled and hummed at once. “Komaeda-kun…”

“Ohh, Naegi-kun,” the albino luckster found himself groaning in reply. His fingers since drifted lower, relishing in the smoothness of the boy's abdomen and hips. He eventually reached the knotted piece which held the pajama bottom together. Wasting no time, Komaeda undid the knot and slid the bottom wear off of Naegi, taking down the boy's briefs in the process.

Naegi put up no fight nor did he resist, having completely surrendered himself to the moment. The white-haired boy took this as a good sign, that the younger boy wanted this just as badly as he did.

As if to confirm Komaeda's speculations, Naegi pressed himself closer against the older luckster, burying his face into the space between the pale shoulder and neck. He released an exhale while he pleaded, “Please Komaeda-kun… please, touch me…” His lips trembled as he panted against Komaeda's neck. And soon, Naegi smothered the porcelain skin with small smooches, all in an effort to egg the taller boy on.

Komaeda's eyes closed at the wonderful feeling of those soft lips skating across his collarbone. The hot air blowing against his skin at each one of Naegi's exhales made his whole body tingle with desire, from the hairs at the nape of his neck down to his even more engorged cock. He needed to set himself free, the tightness in his pants far too much to handle now. Unlike his partner, he was still very much clothed, but that would change soon.

His hands promptly made their way down to his pants, doing quick work of the grommet and zipper. Before he could fully remove his bottom wear, Komaeda gently pushed Naegi back against the headboard of his bed. “Just a second, Naegi-kun,” he whispered to the smaller boy, eyes roaming and delighting in every inch of the brunet's naked form.

A blush coated the young Hope's cheeks, slightly embarrassed at how the older luckster looked upon him with such longing. His eyes kept locked with Komaeda's, hearing the movement of fabric against skin and fabric against fabric as the albino did away with his pants and underwear, ultimately discarding them to the floor.

At long last, Komaeda was free, hissing a bit as the cold air of the room brushed against his heated flesh. After a few seconds, he moved into place, settling himself between Naegi's legs. Both young men gasped at the contact, breathily pronouncing one another's name.

“Komaeda-kun…” the youngest moaned, leaning his head back as his chest pushed forward, further exposing his nipples to the young man above him.

Naegi painted such an irresistibly delicious sight. Komaeda felt so drawn to him that he leaned down without a second thought, sucking one of the erect buds into his mouth as he rolled his hips against Naegi's.

“Ahh, Komaeda-kun,” the brunet groaned just a little louder, allowing his hips to reciprocate the action as a hand reached up and nestled itself atop a certain crown of white hair. Upon feeling the albino's tongue dart out teasingly on his nipple, Naegi curled his fingers around the platinum locks, releasing yet another moan. “Ohh…”

“Oh, Naegi-kun…” Komaeda mused aloud, lost in pleasure as he kissed his way over to Naegi's other bud, wanting to lavish it with equal attention. “You moan so beautifully for me,” he breathed, purposely letting out said breath on its new target before fully sucking it into his cavern.

Naegi gasped once again, his free hand curling around the bedsheets while his other fingers tightened their grip on Komaeda's hair. His hips subconsciously moved of their own accord as they thrusted against their counterparts.

“Mmm,” the albino hummed in approval at the younger boy's reaction, swirling his tongue around the nipple. His eyes darted up to look upon Naegi's face, to see how the young man would react to this new kind of treatment. And he was certainly not disappointed.

Another pleasured cry escaped the brunet as his body jerked at the euphoria, fingers gripping the silver-white hair even more tightly.

If these actions were enough to drive Naegi this wild, Komaeda could only imagine how much more expressive the boy would be, both in the physical and audible sense. They would need to be careful, lest they draw the others’ attention.

That was the last thing they needed to happen. No one was to interrupt them, and no one was to see Naegi like this. This moment was meant for Komaeda, and Komaeda alone. The albino could feel his body tense up, his jaw set firm as he detestedly envisioned the idea of someone encountering them like this in their moment of passion.

And not only that. Naegi was also completely naked, so anyone who dared to enter would see him in his bare glory. There was no way Komaeda would allow that. He gnashed his teeth together, eyes glowering in the dark of the night as he tried to keep his jealousy at bay.

Having grown all defensive over what was his, the albino luckster pulled back but not for long. He planted kisses and nips from Naegi's sternum down to his navel. Once there, he dipped his tongue into the crevice, but not before covering Naegi's mouth with the palm of his hand.

The cry Naegi made became instantly muffled. It was loud enough for Komaeda's ears only and the four walls surrounding them, the very walls that shielded them from view of the others. As the room fell silent, all that could be heard was their heavy breathing, the exhilaration the pair felt already growing strong when the main event was just getting underway.

Komaeda suddenly hovered over Naegi's smaller form, akin to a predator with its newly captured prey. He leaned his face in close to the brunet's ear as he whispered into it. “I need you to do something for me, Naegi-kun. Before we continue.” Komaeda then removed his hand ever so carefully as if it were duct tape he'd placed over Naegi's lips instead. To accompany this gentle treatment, the albino trailed sweet kisses from behind the boy's ear down to his jawline.

“Wh-what is it, Komaeda-kun?” Naegi asked softly, a little embarrassed by the attention being lathered on him once again.

“I need you to cover your mouth for me. We don't want others hearing us, now do we? Unless you like being an exhibitionist?” That final query was simply meant to tease the boy. Komaeda figured that the younger luckster would not classify himself as such. And sure enough he was pretty on point.

Naegi's face instantly grew flush at the implication as he quickly stammered out. “N-no, of course not. That would be so embarrassing.”

The hint of a smirk became visible on Komaeda’s face. He had Naegi right where he wanted him. “Then you'll cover your mouth. You can do that for me, right Naegi-kun?” The smug look smoothly transformed into a sweet smile, his tone almost sing-songy especially toward the end.

“O-of course,” Naegi conceded with a nod of his head before placing his own hand over his mouth this time. He couldn’t deny he was a bit nervous by this request, --more so by the way the request had been made-- but he trusted Komaeda. If it was necessary to do this, then he would follow through.

“That's a good boy,” Komaeda admired happily before he placed a kiss to the brunet's forehead. “I'm sure you'll like what's coming next,” he continued as he pulled back, hovering over Naegi anew as he held the boy’s gaze with his own. “But remember, don't take your hand away ‘til I say so, okay?”

The rather seductive cadence of Komaeda’s words was enough to make Naegi grow even stiffer, but he couldn’t let that distract him for too long. The older boy was waiting for an answer, and he would be foolish to make him angry by not responding. And so Naegi nodded.

As soon as he did, he watched as Komaeda descended along his body once more. Instead of pausing along the way to pepper him with kisses, the albino kept moving back, shifting his position on the mattress until his head hovered over Naegi's slightly spread legs.

With both hands, Komaeda took hold of Naegi's ankles and began to shift Naegi's own position as well. He moved the boy's legs so that they were bent at the knee and a little more spread out. His arms then wrapped around the outside of them, hands finding purchase of Naegi's hips. His face was perfectly aligned with the erection before him, his mouth mere inches from its tip. His mouth watered at the fact that he was about to have his most treasured Hope like this. He never would have imagined this moment coming true, but here they were, the daydream about to be realized. Without further delay, Komaeda went for it, closing the gap between them and wrapping his lips around the pre-cummed tip. He also went as far as to lock eyes with the brunet, wanting to keep track of his every reaction.

Naegi gasped against his hand in response, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. They were just getting started, but he couldn’t deny how amazing it felt to have Komaeda’s hot mouth engulfing his cock head. Shivers coursed through his body as he envisioned what it would be like for Komaeda to draw him in deeper and deeper until he was completely ensheathed…

“Thinking naughty thoughts, are we, Naegi-kun?” The albino teased, having pulled back but remaining in place between his lover's legs. He went on to smirk when Naegi's eyes shot open and immediately locked with his own, pink tinting the boy’s cheeks as he got caught in the act. “I'm not mad,” Komaeda clarified, offering a gentle smile this time. “I don't mind you daydreaming about me, but I'm right here. You should relish in this.”

Before Naegi had any chance of response, the older luckster was back at it again. This time he glided the tip of his tongue from the base of the boy’s undervein all the way to the slit on his tip, to which he dipped his tongue into for good measure. And once again, did the brunet make a most precious sight.

Naegi had leaned his head back like before, but the sounds emanating from his throat were louder and more frantic. His hand was still in place, reducing his cries to mere muffles. It seemed like his darling Hope was struggling to keep himself together. It was almost as if he were getting ready to come undone already, which led Komaeda to a most interesting conclusion:

Was this Naegi-kun’s first time doing something like this?

Was that why he was reacting in such a manner, or was it because he was just ultra-sensitive?

Or maybe… it was because there was an ulterior motive to all this?

For all Komaeda knew the brunet could be doing this to gain more of his trust, to wrap him around his finger and make a break for it when he had the chance. Oh how despairful that would be, to be used by the Ultimate Hope in such a cruel and heartless way. The albino was caught in quite the toss-up; he almost -- _almost--_ caved into despair again, but at the same time he felt upset. His eyebrows had creased together, lips set in a firm line as he contemplated the situation for a moment.

It was then his silver hues darted up to gaze upon the subject in question. Hazels looked back at him, lit up with concern in regards to the sudden delay. The petit hand was beginning to slide down a bit, a clear sign that the boy was going to address him. But before the younger luckster even spoke up, familiar words began to replay in Komaeda’s head…

 _“Listen to me… You're my_ **_friend_** _, Komaeda-kun, someone I care deeply for. Not a stepping stone or a pawn…”_

The memory of those statements was enough to calm Komaeda down, to soften the tensions that once blemished his face. Naegi had been so sincere in that moment, every word he spoke adorned with nothing but utter kindness and reassurance. How could he even dare to doubt his beloved Hope!

Finding his resolve, Komaeda resumed where he had left off. He drew the cock head back into his mouth and gave it a rather rough suck, earning him the very response from Naegi that he so desired.

The boy quickly slapped his hand back over his mouth, letting out another lewd cry into it. His eyes scrunched tightly together as he relished in the pleasure of the action. In further demonstration of his liking, Naegi’s body gave an involuntary jerk. His hips thrusted upward, wanting to feel more of Komaeda’s mouth on him.

Instead of stalling like he had the previous times, the albino kept going. Egged on by Naegi’s beautiful reactions, Komaeda went down further on the boy, surrounding more of the erection with the heat of his cavern. He lapped his tongue along various areas of the length, even swirling it around and running it up the undervein like before.

“Mmmpfh!” Naegi exclaimed pleasurably against his palm, his body still greedy and aching for more. More of Komaeda's tongue, more of the hollowing of his cheeks, more of the grazing of his teeth even. Naegi wanted it all, he wanted to experience all of this with Komaeda. Solely with Komaeda.

_Komaeda…_

_Komaeda…_

It was all the young Hope could think about. His entire universe centered upon the young man going down on him, licking and sucking at him just as greedily as Naegi himself longed for said pleasures. Komaeda was akin to a drug, and Naegi found himself completely intoxicated by him. He had lost utter control of himself, his mind swimming with dirty thoughts of Komaeda sucking him dry, of Komaeda rimming him, of Komaeda taking his virginity, thrusting in and out of him, picking up the pace each time and driving deeper into him. Oh, how he wanted it… No, how he needed it!

His body convulsed at the daydream as Komaeda continued to grant him what he wanted. He kept rolling his hips upward on instinct, pushing himself further into Komaeda's mouth. His free hand had since gripped tightly at the edge of the mattress, knuckles turning white under the immense pressure. Like he'd promised, his palm remained clasped over his mouth, hushing all the sounds that poured forth from his lips, even his softest pants. His head pressed against the headboard, eyes gazing up at the ceiling as he processed that this was all so very real.

“Mm-Mmmpfhhh!” Naegi shrieked, eyes squeezing tightly shut while his chest started to rise and fall. A pleasurable shiver ran along his spine, his cock giving a twitch as Komaeda deep-throated him. His tip rubbed against the back of the albino's throat with every thrust, and it felt so amazing, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

Komaeda --for his part-- hummed his delight, relaxing his throat muscles so he could continue to please the brunet in a smooth motion as he bobbed his head up and down the length. He didn't hesitate or cease once, set on one sole objective: to turn Naegi into a panting, screaming mess until he came undone.

As much as he liked Naegi fucking his mouth, it simply wouldn’t tie into his plans. He wanted to be the reason for the boy’s explosive orgasm; any aid Naegi provided would take away that honor from him. Komaeda had no choice but to hold down the bucking hips beneath him if he wished to take full control, and so that’s exactly what he did. Both his palms pressed down firmly on either hip bone, forcing them to relax against the mattress. To further demand Naegi’s compliance, nimble fingers grasped at the soft flesh of the boy’s sides.

The whimper that followed was absolute music to Komaeda’s ears. And not just to his ears; it trailed much lower than that. The beautifully constrained plea was enough to cause his own erection to twitch in delight. It made Komaeda feel really good, not just in the physical sense, but in the egotistical sense as well. It felt truly amazing to be in this dominant role, to guide how the course of this moment would go. His beloved Hope was powerless against him, trapped in this endless cycle of ecstasy until at last he was to cave in.

Komaeda soon became aware of how desperate the younger luckster was growing. The poor boy was hating this newly developed torture, making it evident as he unleashed another whimper against his palm and wiggled his hips under the albino’s hold.

How ironic this scene was turning out to be. His darling Hope was giving in, not only to the pleasure of the moment, but also to the clutches of despair. And this wasn’t the first time of course.

On previous occasions, Komaeda had to make the precious brunet endure some moments of despair. It was vital to his growth if he was to evolve into a better version of Hope for the world over. If the lessons could be applied to an event as erotic as this, then there was no way Komaeda could possibly turn his back on it.

Luckily for Naegi the torment didn’t last much longer. After a few seconds, the albino resumed where he left off. He swiped the tip of his tongue along the brunet’s slit, moaning at the salty taste he found there. Addicted to the flavor of his precious Hope, he sucked greedily at the head, taking another drink from him.

These actions were quickly taking hold of Naegi, driving him wild and fervent. He cried wantonly against his makeshift gag, pushing his palm and fingers further into his face. His length pulsed anew as his hips threatened to buck. His one hand still held on for dear life at the edge of the bed. In the aftermath of his shriek, he was panting, his chest hastening its once steady pace of rising and falling. Not getting a second’s rest, he would promptly be succumbing to even more pleasures.

And thus Komaeda kept up his ministrations, not daring to stop and turn back now. They had come so far already, and he silently vowed to continue this. He was going to carry his beloved Hope, his beloved Naegi past the edge. Entirely resolute and engrossed in this goal, he proceeded to draw all of Naegi into his mouth down to the hilt. His tongue lavished at the undervein again, but this time he threw in a surprise factor: the grazing of his teeth. He simply couldn’t re-use the same trick over and over again; he had to keep things exciting and bring in some new thrill rides every now and then. Anything to tip his darling boy over the edge.

Naegi always thought scalp massages felt nice, but in no way did they compare to the euphoric state he was in right now. The way Komaeda’s incisors and canines rode up his velvety length with just the right application of pressure was enough to make him see stars. He could feel himself getting closer to the release he seeked, the release he craved with all his being.

As the crowns of those teeth swept over his leaking head, the brunet felt his breath catch in his throat. It was promptly followed by another round of hushed screams as the process began again: first the darting of the tongue against his moistened slit, next the cavern sliding down his cock, incisors and canines leading the way with their deliciously light scraping, tongue chasing behind in hot pursuit as it dragged along the course of his large dorsal vein. All this was done only for the sequence of events to reverse upon the rise back up.

Komaeda pushed on with this systematic structure for several rounds, eventually finding a pace he liked and sticking to it. He would throw in occasional sucking, sometimes pausing at just the head or hollowing his cheeks against the full mass. At times when he had Naegi completely engulfed, he would let himself hum and send vibrations running along the brunet’s entire length.

Naegi seemed to like that quite a bit, making it audibly clear in the wails that emerged from his voice box. His erection pulsed at the attention of course, each time being brought closer to his state of undoing. His hips longed to regain some form of control, wanting to thrust up into Komaeda’s mouth again. But he was trapped, a victim to all the pleasures the albino luckster continued to pour forth on him.

The fast pace Komaeda had set was really starting to do it for him now. The power he once had over his body was quickly slipping out of his grasp, casting him into an upward spiral of ecstasy. Every lick, every suck, every hum in their rhythmic consistency fueled him on. His body had grown feverish, more desperate in its movements. No matter how strongly Komaeda held him down, every ounce of Naegi’s being propelled his hips to thrust forward. His heels dug into the mattress in their desperation to find leverage to drive himself deeper into the steamy cavern. His one hand found its way back into the albino’s messy hair, fingers curling tightly around the platinum locks. His chest was hammering away now, matching the heightened beats of his racing heart. Garbled whimpers soon evolved into screams as Naegi did his best to hold them back with his palm. And then in one swift motion his cock gave a final quiver, his seed bursting and pouring forth like a fountain within the other boy’s mouth.

Just like that it was over, the grand finale lasting mere seconds compared to the build-up it took to get there. Not to say that it was unfulfilling; the afterglow was nice, providing him with utter bliss as his body came down from the pleasure high. Naegi supposed it just happened so suddenly, perhaps too suddenly.

His eyes stared up at the ceiling, and as he tried to calm his frantically-beating heart he allowed his hand to fall away at his side. His parted lips relished in the cool air as soft pants escaped from them. His other hand was still caught up in Komaeda’s hair, but no longer in a vice-like grip; it just rested there and that’s when Naegi realized Komaeda hadn’t pulled away from him yet…

The boy quickly fixed his gaze upon the other luckster as he called out to him, his hand that had been in the nest of white hair now gently shaking a clothed shoulder. “Komaeda-kun?” His tone was filled with worry, unsure why his guardian still hadn’t moved an inch. “Are you okay?” He tried again, this time shaking him a little harder. And that’s when he felt it.

The tongue slithered up his sensitive and spent length like a snake, causing him to cry out in alarm. Naegi tried backing away, but didn’t make it very far due to his being trapped against the headboard. As he recuperated from his moment of startlement, he noticed that Komaeda finally lifted his head, feeling the soft curls of hair brushing against his thighs.

“Naegi-kun, I thought I told you to remove your hand only when I told you so. Isn’t that what we agreed to?” Though the tone was chastising, Komaeda didn’t seem all that angry. He even planted a gentle and chaste kiss to the very top of Naegi’s thigh. The albino soon sat back and studied the brunet’s face for a second. Shaking his head, he said, “It’s fine. Let’s just get you cleaned up, okay?”

Komaeda got to his feet, eyes fixed on the bathroom door just across the way. “Wait here,” he ordered before departing for his destination. Upon reaching it, he opened the door and swiftly shut it behind him.

The lock echoed within the room, and curious hazels wondered why it was a necessary course of action. Wasn’t Komaeda grabbing up a towel to clean him up? It would have just taken a few seconds to retrieve it and come right back out. That was until Naegi’s ears perked up at a gushing sound. From what he could tell, Komaeda had turned on the shower. Perhaps he was soaking up a towel.

Again, Naegi was proven wrong the moment he heard some grunting noises accompany the stream of flowing water. The brunet’s cheeks flushed as he realized what Komaeda was doing in the bathroom. The albino tried to drown out the sounds of him pleasuring himself, but it wasn’t working. Naegi could hear everything. He heard the grunts steadily turn into groans. This lasted for a few more minutes before all became silent, the water shutting off shortly after. He then picked up on some shuffling movement before the other boy finally emerged from the bathroom.

“Sorry for the delay,” Komaeda stated as he made his way back to Naegi, a towel draped over his forearm. Upon reaching the younger boy, he let the towel drop onto the bed before he bent down to grab his bottom wear from the floor. As soon as he was fully dressed, he lifted up the towel and took a seat in that same spot. His eyes directed themselves to the lower half of the brunet’s body, noticing a small puddle on the bed sheets. His main focus was Naegi himself, even though his mouth had done a majority of the cleaning up already. Still, he wanted to properly clean up the boy. Or at least clean him up as best he could.

Grabbing up the damp corner of the towel, he carefully ran it around the still sensitive length and wiped away any residue he could find. Once he had done a thorough job of this, Komaeda dried up Naegi with another end of the towel. He then repeated the process with the dirty spot on the bed, rubbing at it with the wet corner and proceeding to dry it with the other end. After setting the towel aside, he grabbed up Naegi’s briefs and pajama pants. He helped the boy into them before redoing the knot, and in one finishing touch he slipped the pajama top back over the brunet's shoulders and buttoned it back up.

“Thank you,” Naegi gratified once Komaeda was done. It felt nice being tended to, especially by someone who meant so much to him. Naegi’s lips instinctively curled up into a smile. This surely meant that said person felt the same way about him; after all, Komaeda did express it quite often through words. But seeing it expressed through an action as intimate as this was something else.

A gasp soon left Naegi as he felt fingers grasp and tilt up his chin. His eyes locked with Komaeda’s silvers, noting how close their faces were to each other. If Komaeda were to claim his lips again, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold back from taking things further than they’d already gone.

“Naegi, promise me something.” It was more of a demand than a plea, though the words were gently spoken. Komaeda stroked a thumb across the soft skin just below Naegi’s bottom lip. He smiled smugly to himself as the boy’s lower lip quivered, parting from its companion. He could even feel Naegi shift a bit, signs that a shiver rolled down his spine in that moment. Or perhaps… Komaeda chose to let it go, focusing on the task at hand. “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay? It’ll be our dirty little secret.”

Grey orbs soon found their way back to hazel ones, staring into their depths and searching for an answer. Of course the reply Komaeda seeked needed to come from word of mouth, but he could easily read Naegi like a book. It’s just as that one saying goes: A person’s eyes are the windows to their soul.

Eventually Naegi nodded his head, finding Komaeda's idea to be their best bet. No one had to know about what transpired between them tonight. And it was preferable that way. Naegi even thought back to when Komaeda asked him if he was an exhibitionist. His cheeks flushed a bit at the memory.

"Everything alright, Naegi-kun?" Komaeda asked sweetly and innocently, a smile gracing his lips.

Naegi couldn't help but think that Komaeda could read his mind, because why else would he coat his words with such playful mirth? Shaking the thoughts aside, the brunet fixed his gaze on the other boy and nodded once again. "Yes, of course."

"Okay Naegi-kun, if you say so," Komaeda replied, hints of a smile still evident on his face. He had to admit, he liked teasing the boy, most especially when it brought out his cutest reactions. But as yet another saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Pewter eyes stole a glance to the clock on the wall, noticing where the hands were positioned. "Well, it got late pretty quick. I suppose I'll take my leave then." Just as he was about to push off from the bed with his hands, a smaller hand reached out and gripped at the wrist closest to it.

"Wait," Naegi called out in a slight panic. He had Komaeda's attention as soon as the white-haired teen turned to look at him. "Can't you, stay?" His tone shifted upon his asking the question, sounding less commandeering and more on the shy side. It took him a lot of courage to deliver his query, but he had managed to do it. Half the battle was over, it was now Komaeda's turn to make his choice.

Hazel eyes gazed upon him expectantly, and again Komaeda felt himself being put on the spot like he had been earlier in the evening. He gazed right back, and he hoped he wasn't as readable to Naegi as said boy was readable to him. The albino luckster found it best to answer as promptly as he could, and avoid any rebuttal from Naegi because of something he caught in his gaze. "I don't know if that's a good idea. People might talk, you know."

Komaeda knew the words wouldn't hurt the boy as much had he outright said no. Plus, what he said was true; they intended to keep this all a secret, and to provide such an obvious handout would be a huge blow to their plan. The older teen just hoped Naegi would understand.

"Maybe," the boy acceded without much argument, though he sounded hesitant. "But I'd rather you stay... I don't, want to have another nightmare again. Please?"

How could he possibly say no that? Naegi had such charm to him that Komaeda found it impossible to try and resist. The boy's hand squeezed at his wrist just a little tighter, anything to be able to hold him back. Those beautiful eyes of Naegi's wordlessly continued his plea, tugging at Komaeda's heartstrings with the sad and fearful expression in them. Komaeda had no choice but to resign himself to his ward's wishes. “Very well. I’ll stay, but just for tonight, okay?”

The boy nodded before he released Komaeda's hand, a smile on his face as he watched the older luckster get into bed beside him. Once the albino situated himself beneath the covers, Naegi snuggled close to him, resting his head on the broad chest and wrapping an arm around Komaeda’s waist. He smiled when he felt an arm wrap around his own body, fingers gently gliding up and down his back in a comforting and soothing motion.

It felt so nice and so right to cuddle like this. In fact it was rather relaxing, making Naegi's eyes start to grow heavy. If this gesture kept up, the boy would eventually give into sleep in no time. At least he'd be able to fall asleep pretty quickly, and he would have something pleasant to wake up to in the morning.

Or rather, someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story comes to a close.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you once again for your patience with me!
> 
> Catch you around soon with chapter 3 of 'Birthday Spoils.' ^_^


End file.
